


one day...

by eL27



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Growth, M/M, Quell, SOARA, Shiki and Tsubasa relationship, Shounen-ai, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Tsukino Talent Production, Twins, Wedding, one day... song, solids, wedding party
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: Hadiah spesial untuk Shiki dan Tsubasa dihari pernikahan mereka.





	one day...

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: sebenarnya niatnya mau ngetik ff todobaku, cuma gegara pas nyetel lagu, lagu yang ke-play itu lagu one day... nya Growth. Jadinya ff nya melenceng kayak gini :”) lagi pula... pengen juga sekali-kali nulis ff kapal ini :”) semoga pada suka.

Hari paling bahagia bagi sepasang kekasih adalah ketika mereka bisa melangkah kejenjang hubungan yang lebih serius—yaitu menikah. Semua orang yang memiliki pasangan pasti akan menunggu hari-hari di mana akhirnya kekasihnya saat ini akan sah menjadi miliknya.

Hal ini tidak berbeda dengan apa yang Tsubasa Okui rasakan saat ini. Setelah hampir empat tahun menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda bermarga Takamura, yaitu Shiki Takamura—yang juga menjadi leader grupnya di grup idol SolidS. Kini Tsubasa tidak sabar menanti hari pernikahannya dengan Shiki.

Hubungan mereka memang bukanlah hubungan sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Baik Tsubasa ataupun Shiki mempunyai jenis kelamin yang sama, yaitu laki-laki. Namun hal itu tidak membuat mereka berdua menyerah dengan hubungan mereka. Meski hubungan sesama jenis atau pernikahan sesama jenis bukan menjadi hal yang tabu lagi di Jepang, tetapi masih ada beberapa orang yang tidak setuju dengan hubungan yang seperti ini.

Setelah menjalin hubungan cukup lama, akhirnya Shiki melamar Tsubasa. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama setelah pesta pertunangan mereka, lima bulan setelahnya mereka menentukan tanggal pernikahan mereka.

Lima bulan menunggu terlewati begitu saja bagi Tsubasa. Tidak terasa dua minggu lagi adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Shiki.

Jadwal SolidS selama dua bulan ini juga sedikit berkurang, khususnya untuk Tsubasa dan Shiki. Tentu saja Tsukino Talent Production sudah mendengar tentang berita membahagiakan dua pasangan itu, maka dari itu mereka memberikan Tsubasa dan Shiki kelonggaran jam kerja supaya mereka bisa mempersiapkan apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk pernikahan mereka.

Satu minggu lagi adalah hari pernikahannya, dan Tsubasa semakin gugup dibuatnya.

“Tsubasa, kau baik-baik saja?” Tsubasa tersentak kaget ketika merasakan tepukan pelan pada bahunya. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati Dai yang menatap aneh ke arahnya.

“Dai-chan! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!” seru Tsubasa kesal.

Dai mengernyit. “Aku sudah memanggil namamu beberapa kali, kau saja yang melamun dan tidak mendengarku,” ucap Dai. “Dan juga, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel -chan seperti itu!” tukas Dai kemudian.

Tsubasa mendengus. “Aku tidak melamun, Dai-chan!” sangkal Tsubasa.

Dai memutar bola mata jengah. Saat ini mereka—seluruh artis jebolan Tsukino Talent Production—sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk promosi event besar mereka tahun ini, AGF—Animate Girls Festival. Dan Dai sebenarnya sudah tahu jika Tsubasa melamun karena terpana melihat Shiki yang terlihat semakin tampan dengan outfit AGF-nya kini.

“Ne, ne, Dai-chan.” Tsubasa memanggil Dai.

“Hmm?”

“Kapan kau akan melamar Rikka?” tanya Tsubasa.

Dai membelalak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Tsubasa, reflek ia memukul pelan kepala Tsubasa dan membuat Tsubasa mengaduh kesakitan.

“Moooo, Dai-chan jahat sekali!” seru Tsubasa mengelus puncak kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah pukulan dari Dai.

“Pertanyaan macam apa itu!?” seru Dai mendengus.

Tsubasa cemberut. “Aku kan hanya bertanya. Tidak perlu sampai memukulku begitu!” tukas Tsubasa merajuk.

Dai menghembuskan napasnya pelan. “Aku belum memikirkan mengenai hal itu. Karir SolidS dan kebersamaan kita semua di SolidS adalah prioritas utamaku saat ini,” jawab Dai akhirnya.

Tsubasa menatap Dai cukup lama. “Ne, ne Dai-chan... apa tidak apa-apa jika aku dan Shiki menikah sekarang ini? Karir SolidS sedang bagus, pernikahanku dan Shiki bisa saja menjadi penghalang bagi SolidS,” ucap Tsubasa pelan.

Dai mengernyit, ia menghembuskan napasnya lagi kemudian duduk di samping Tsubasa. “Tsubasa, aku maupun Rikka tidak menganggap pernikahanmu dengan Shiki adalah penghalang bagi SolidS. Bukankah itu keinginan kalian berdua untuk menikah. Presiden —Tsukino Talent Production— pun sudah menyetujuinya. Jadi tidak ada yang salah dengan pernikahanmu dan Shiki nanti,” ucap Dai.

Tsubasa terdiam.

“Jangan ragu disaat-saat seperti ini!” tukas Dai menyadarkan Tsubasa. “Percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja,” ucap Dai tersenyum kepada Tsubasa.

Tsubasa mau tidak mau sedikit merasa lega setelah mendengar ucapan dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

“Terima kasih, Dai-chan.”

 

** ** **

 

Hari yang dinanti akhirnya tiba. Hari pernikahan Shiki dan Tsubasa. Pesta pernikahan yang bertemakan garden yang juga dilakukan disebuah taman outdoor yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa menjadi indah dengan dekorasi-dekorasi apik khas pesta pernikahan.

Prosesi pengucapan janji suci sudah terlaksana dengan baik dan lancar. Setelah prosesi itu dan pastor mengatakan Shiki bisa mencium pasangannya, Shiki dan Tsuabsa resmi menjadi pasangan yang telah sah menikah.

Pesta dilanjutkan dengan acara makan-makan, berfoto-foto dengan pengantin diikuti dengan ucapan selamat kepada pasangan pengantin baru dan hiburan. Beberapa artis dari Tsukino dengan senang hati menyumbangkan lagu khusus diacara pernikahan pasangan muda itu.

Ryota Sakuraba—member dari grup Growth itu—sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Tsubasa maupun Shiki, mereka hanya beberapa kali saja bertemu dan bertegur sapa. Kesibukan kedua grup membuat mereka jarang bisa mengobrol bersama. Namun karena menurutnya ini adalah pesta pernikahan pertama bagi artis Tsukino Talent Production, ia sengaja mengumpulkan semua member dari grup Growth, SOARA, Quell dan SolidS beberapa hari sebelum hari pernikahan Tsubasa dan Shiki.

Dan dihari pernikahan Tsubasa dan Shiki saat ini mereka telah mempersiapkan kado spesial untuk pasangan baru Tsubasa dan Shiki. Ketika MC mengumumkan akan ada penampilan spesial, semua tamu undangan langsung berfokus pada panggung yang sengaja disiapkan, begitu juga dengan Tsubasa dan Shiki yang kemudian menatap ke arah panggung.

Mamoru Fujimura—member lain dari grup Growth—keluar dari balik tirai panggung. Ia meraih mic yang ada dan tersenyum kepada semua tamu undangan, tidak lupa juga kepada Tsubasa dan Shiki.

“Sekali lagi aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahannya untuk Shiki-san dan Tsubasa-kun. Semoga kalian berbahagia selalu. Dan pada kesempatan ini kami khusus menulis lagu ini untuk Tsubasa-kun dan Shiki-san.” Mamoru kembali tersenyum kepada semua tamu undangan. “Ini adalah lagu dari kami, ‘one day...’.”

Mamoru membungkuk kecil, tidak lama kemudian tirai panggung terbuka. Tsubasa dan Shiki tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat mereka, semua member Growth, SOARA, Quell dan SolidS—yang hanya Dai dan Rikka—berada di atas panggung.

Dentingan suara piano yang Shu Izumi mainkan terasa begitu indah didengar telinga. Shu sempat memberikan senyum kepada Shiki dan Tsubasa ketika memainkan piano.

[Mamoru]  
Ah, kyou made otona ni naretai mama  
Itsumo tayotte bakari datta kedo  
Sukoshi senobi shinagara  
Anata wo mamoritai

Suara Mamoru ketika mengawali bernyanyi membuat semua mata tamu undangan tertuju padanya. Lirik lagu yang begitu indah mampu menyihir semua tamu undangan.

[Growth, SOARA, Quell, Dai, Rikka]  
Donna toki demo soba ni itu yo tenohira  
Tsunaide kono michi wo  
Tomo ni arukou hitori ja ike naku demo  
Mirai wo eraberu yo futari de

Ketika mereka semua— Growth, SOARA, Quell, Rikka, Dai—bernyanyi secara bersamaan, suara mereka menggema indah. Mampu membuat bulu kuduk semua tamu undangan meremang mendengar keindahan harmoni yang mereka ciptakan.

[Koki] Sorezore no ohaba wa jigan keredo ([Ryota] keredo)  
[Koki & Ryota] Kagitsukeba  
[Ryota] onaji ni nattetane  
[Kensuke] Sukoshi tanin nai koto mo  
[Growth] Anata to wake aetara

 

[Quell, Dai, Rikka]  
Donna toki demo kokoro ni anata ga ite  
Nukumori morau kara  
Boku mo anata no tsuyosa de irareru you ni  
Tonari de warattetai  
Itsumademo

 

[Ren & Nozomu] Nadaraka na hi mo  
[Sora, Morihito, Soshi] Nami utsu yoru mo  
[SOARA] Aisuru futari yori soueba

 

[Shu & Eichi] Atarimae no nagame ga  
[Issei & Ichiru] Aru hi tokubetsu ni naru

 

[Rikka]  
Donna toki demo soba ni iru yo tenohira  
Tsunaide kono michi wo

 

[Dai]  
Tomo ni arukou hitori ja mienaku demo  
Futari de sagaseru yo

 

[Growth, SOARA, Quell, Dai, Rikka]  
Itsuka kono hi ga omoide ni naru toki mo anata no soba ni ite  
Aruki tsuzukeyou hateshinai sora no mokou  
Mirai eo eraberu yo  
Futari nara  
aa..

 

Denting piano yang Shu mainkan menjadi penutup lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Selesai bernyanyi mereka semua membungkuk memberi salam kepada semua tamu undangan yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Cukup banyak dari tamu undangan yang meneteskan air mata mendengarkan lagu persembahan mereka. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Tsubasa yang sedari tadi menitikkan air mata mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh teman-temannya. Shiki yang duduk di sebelah Tsubasa hanya bisa tersenyum, tangannya memeluk bahu Tsubasa dan menarik Tsubasa ke dalam pelukannya. Sesekali Shiki juga ikut menghapus jejak air mata Tsubasa.

“SHIKI, TSUBASA, SELAMAT ATAS PERNIKAHANNYA!” seruan dari teman-temannya membuat Tsubasa kembali tersentuh. Baik Shiki atau Tsubasa tidak pernah berpikir akan mendapatkan kado pernikahan berupa lagu yang indah seperti itu dari teman-temannya.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang begitu indah dan spesial bagi Shiki dan Tsubasa. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, namun juga untuk teman-temannya yang ikut berbahagia dihari bahagia Tsubasa dan Shiki.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Aku sengaja menulis ini hanya untuk memberi tahukan pada kalian semua betapa indahnya lagu ‘one day...’ milik Growth. Sejak anime Tsukipro keluar, lagu ini adalah lagu yang bikin aku jatuh cinta hanya dalam sekali dengar dan jadi lagu favorit pertama sejak anime tsukipro tayang :”) yang belum pernah dengar, coba deh dengar... kali aja suka, kali aja jatuh cinta wkwk
> 
> Maaf ya pendek... karena hanya ini ide yang terpikirkan :”)
> 
> Selamat bermalam sabtu semuanya :”)


End file.
